


Dubai bound

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dubai, Hot Weather, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: That was exactly what Roger needed at this precise moment. Hearing Rafa’s voice.





	Dubai bound

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 2 days and things are much better now.

_Dubai_

The hot temperatures of that ephemeral city plunged Roger in a deep sleep for several hours. He didn’t exactly know where he was but he vaguely heard Rafa’s voice and the sea sound in his sleep.

*

“Roger!”, said the voice a first time. But the Swiss wasn’t responsive. “Roger please wake up!” Mirka insisted. Still, he barely opened his eyes. “Roger!  The kids are here” And this time, he definitely woke up. After all, he was still a dad on duty.

“Mirka, what time is it, please?” She eyed her watch. “Almost 4pm” “I must have been asleep for so long. Oh god!” He proceeded with a yawn. “I understand Rog” She said knowingly.

*

They were all eating out on the hotel terrace. The kids tried to mumble while eating but Roger stared with a disapproving look. Mirka was just amused by the whole circus.

Everything was said and done until Roger’s phone rang. So he excused himself and picked up the phone. In the beginning, there was no voice but after a few seconds a voice emerged through the phone, “Hi!”.

That was exactly what Roger needed at this precise moment. Hearing Rafa’s voice.


End file.
